writing program messed up the story please don't read, messed up
by SoulSword7
Summary: Ok, people please don't read this. I have a messed up program so everything else is all jacked up and out of order. so I will try to get it fixed or just start a new one altogether. Please don't read this 'cause i don't wan't you to see my failure.


_**AN/**_**Ooooooookaaaaaaaaaay... I guess i'll just start by telling you guys this is my first time on fanfiction, so please tell me how i'm doing. I'd love to know even if it's really bad.**

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaay. Um. I really do not know how to start this. So I guess i'll just tell you the basics that**

**I know. This is just another one of those fanfictions where some people get**

**sucked into the game and stuff but this one was made by my friends and I, which means **

**it should be pretty awesome. Like, "the primids are frickin' dragons and the smash bros are basicly outlaws that are kickass" kind of awesome. The people that get sucked in are actually me and my friends, just with different names and looks and I will most likely mention them in my authors notes BTW. Oh well, i'll find out how my attempt at writing went later, so for now i'll just let you read. I don't own anything. Smash Bros. belongs to Nintindo. The name Ichigo goes to Tite Kubo.**

…...

…...

Today was the last day of school, we were free at last, which meant no more writing until we couldn't feel our hands, no more getting yelled at by the teachers for poking people, no more backpacks holding you down, no more studying for hours on end past 11:30, no more crappy, cheap school luches, most importantly, no more homework!

For me, just take a look, can't figure it out? No problem, go ask different people for different answers.

You never want to ask the same person too many questions on a paper, otherwise they might get suspicious, be a jerk, and tell, insantly giving you two detentions.

But all that is finally over. It's summer time which means it's time for sleepovers with guys,

going to bed late and getting up late, beaches, road trips, doing nothing, staying home, and most importantly, video games!

"WHOOOOOO HOOOOOO!, schools out bitches, time to crash at your place!" a big hand slapped

me hard in the back, nearly knocking the wind out of me. Already knowing who it was I simply just nodded and said "yes Kiro, we are going to my place, but first we have to wait on Yina and Sanoiya".

Standing upright again and sighing, I looked him over and noticed something was different. "Hey, where's your belt?" I asked, him only replying with "teacher".

The people here are so strict, it makes me want to barf right here on the sidewalk. But than again,

Its expected of some one like him. Kiro was one of those people that always got in trouble on campus and off, mosty simple looks that gave him the "ruff tuff" example, torn denims, fingerless gloves, those

really big puffy high schoole shoes, and a leather jacket. And apparently he wears a big belt buckle that has a dragon design that he loves to show off so much that the teachers take it away. Meaning by the end of the day his pants sag really bad.

"When are you getting it back this time?, cause' I really don't want to see your crack as much as I did the last time" me saying that must have been even worse because all he did was sigh and sit on the cement ground.

" said that she gave it to my mom and that she never wants to see it again. And if my mom finds out that I took my dad's belt she will be sooooo pissed" he was right. Ever since his dad died in a motorcycle accedent his mom had hoarded every last belonging of his she could get her hands on.

Nobody was allowed to touch anything, much less bring it to school.

My thoughts were interupted by my other friend Sanioya, who had happened to have a five hour energy

for lunch because he once again was up reading until 2 o' clock in the morning and kept falling asleep during classes.

"Eeeeeeeellllllllfieeeeeee!, guesswhattodayistodayisthelastdayofschoolwhichmean syourparentsgoawayforthemonthwichmeans-" "yes, yes I know what that means, it means-" I was interupted from interupting Sanioya by none other than my other friend Yina.

"HEY BUDDY, HOWS IT GOIN'?, YA DOIN' FINE? CAUSE' I'M DOIN' GREAT!" she screamed at my face while glomping me to death. Oh wow. I forgot she can be more annoying than Sanoiya when she feels like it. Which definetly is an achivement in life.

While I told everybody in my best announcer voice what was going to be at my house, I had Kiro pry Yina off my back. "Alright everybutturd, I will now tell you the basics of my house for you guys. The only things to be told are the following: there will be energy drinks, delivery pizza, no light, no parents,

awesome times, and most importantly, supa smash brothas brawl!"as I said he last words, Kiro finnaly gave up and looked at me like I was the greatest thing in the world.

Sigh. "You guys have to learn how to deal with Yina, don't you?" there was an awkward silence before both nodded and decided to listen to me, and actually I didn't have anything to say. All I did was walk over to the pillars that held up the school with her literally on my back and slam her into one, the cazy girl falling right off.

"Wow, never would have thought of that, how about you?" Kiro looked over to Sanioya who was still hyped up. The only response he got from him was twitching.

"Weeeeell I don't know bout' you guys but i'm headin' to her house to smash some bros, see ya!" hopping onto her snow white bike Yina rode off just as it started to rain marble raindrops that would cover us unless we were to find shelter somewhere.

Following her short lead, a bit more calm Sanioya ran to the shed where the school kept bikes that the kids rode to school if they lived close enough. After a while Kiro and I ran to the shed just as Sanioya walked out carrying a nice, light blue bike with black tiger stripes.

'Come on, you have the key which means no video games if you're left behind' I thought to myself

as I chased after Kiro who was already joining the others on a sleek, pure black big wheel bike, my own emreald colored, blue handled bike speeding behind them.

TIME SKIP, YAY!

By the time I caught up with them, they were waiting at my door, their bikes parked under the huge maple tree in the middle of our front yard. "No need to fear, the 'Elf' is here to save your miserable butts" I say, pulling out the keys to the large house and showing it to everbody, just to tic them off.

"It's about fucking time you got here, because if I had to wait any longer, i'd have to beat your ass in smash bros." "Kiro, Kiro, Kiro, that's never happened before, why should it happen now?" I ask to Kiro's remark. I have never been beaten before, I really don't know why. I hardly put any effort into it.

I watched them all give me dirty looks as I opened the door, the smell of thai dragon fruit fabreese filling our noses as we walked into the wooden house. "WAN WAN WAN!" my dog Ichigo, the big, happy husky he is, did his formal greeting like always: tackling a person to the ground and licking them till' they die of cuteness.

"Why did you name him Ichigo again?" a now completely calm Sanioya asked a few feet away from a takled Yina. He really likes her light brown hair. Ugh, does no one see it?

Once more I explain my actions to one of my very few friends that I do have "I named him Ichigo because his face looks like the real Ichigo's mask face thingy, don't you see it?" it is ture but weird at the same time especialy the story.

When I was seven my guina pig died which left me with my evil cat that died soon after it's fifteenth birthday. I asked for a bunny for chistmas but my parents got me a goldfish instead. Probably thought I killed the guina pig and cat. I said I didn't want a goldfish and I ran away. After I wanderd for awhile and eventualy came to a small creek in the forest I liked to play at when I felt alone. Suprisingly, an injured husky mom was just lying there in a pool of her own blood next to the spot I usually sat.

After inspecting the wounds it turns out they were wolf claw marks that tore open her chest and killed her. There was blood everywhere else in the surrounding area as well and and I nearly jumped thirty feet when I heard a deep, menacing growl from behind me. When I turned around it was none other than the wolf pack that killed the mother, but strangely enough they just sat there, unmoving until one suddenly released an errie howl that was very loud and I had to cover my ears as two more joined in, three more, four more, until the entire pack was singing their errie music. And just as it started, it stopped and they once again stared at me. As if nothing happened. All was quiet until one wolf shuffled to the front carrying a ball of fuzz in his mouth and handed it to me. Then they just walked away. I looked down on the fuzzy thing and was surprised to see a husky puppy in my hands. I walked back home the next day with my new dog and my parents seemed more surprised than me.

I've known my dog for ten years now. And without him who knows what would have happened to me

in the woods.

"Hey, you ready to play?, 'cause we are" a small hand in my vision brings me back to Earth where Kiro and Sanioya have already set up the Wii in the basement and are ready to go. "Yeah, i'm ready to play, hold on a sec while I get the soda and get the pizza orderd" I say, answering Yina's question and more.

…**...**

_**AN/**_** Weeeeeelllllll... that took three hours. It's three pages long which I hope is enough for you guys. In case your wondering these are the real things in my life: The Dog: not real, My nickname **

**Elf: real (tell tell you how I got it later)People: real, Big House with Basement: I wish, Parents Taking the Month trip: kinda it's only three days to a week, Names: fake**

**BTW: we haven't thought of a name yet for my character. Tell me how I did, be it great or awful.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.are you still there?**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**please go.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.then I will.**


End file.
